grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctum of Destruction
Sanctum of Destruction (Sanctuary Ruins, Shrine of Ruin) is a Hero Dungeon on Ellia. Unlike regular dungeons, it has special things to offer but with limitations. The fourth job advancement is also made here, where players must complete this dungeon four times. Specific Rules *Players can run the Hero Dungeon as many times as they wish (so long as they fail) but can only complete it twice. The clock resets at 12:00 AM PST. *The difficulty of the dungeon is scaled by the entire party's statistics; the more Attack/Defense/Vitality everyone has, the more stronger the monsters are. *Players are required to be a minimal level of 40 in order to enter. *Hero's Bullion Fragment can be obtained if the dungeon is not cleared (this does not mean if the player leaves, however). They can be used to gain Hero's Bullion. *Hero's Bullion can be obtained if the dungeon is cleared or by combining the fragments. They can be used to purchase Hero Items. Battle This dungeon is extremely short, but has several boss-leveled enemies. First off, all three elemental, giant and destructive Golems, Stone, Ice, and Fire, are fought simultaneously. During the said battle, the Golems are practically immune. However, there are three orbs controlling them, and when destroyed, would leave the golems vulnerable for a while. Next are the "Random Rooms", where there are three different Destruction Gates. When one gate is destroyed, the party is moved to a different area. One has Vengeful Gaikoz, one has Wicked Kamikis, and one has Hellish Gardosens, all fought simultaneously yet again. Obviously, these bosses have new/altered attacks. One through four can spawn in the same room. Note that the spawns will always reset every run. After clearing the random group of the bosses, all active players must gather around the Destruction Door in order to proceed. The next room consists of two Basilisks of Fire and Ice on opposite sides of the map with an abyssal bottom. Finally, the boss lair is reached, and Naamah is battled. Map Monsters *Destructive Ice Golem *Destructive Stone Golem *Destructive Fire Golem *Vengeful Gaikoz *Wicked Kamiki *Hellish Gardosen *Fire Basilisk *Ice Basilisk *Feeble Gaunt *Naamah's Soul *Naamah (Boss) *Demon Core (Boss) Story The Sanctum of Destruction, a mysterious place, had never existed amongst this world, and appears to be of another origin. Everyone gains a bad feeling about the area, but it's too late to turn back. In the depths of the Sanctum, the Chase learn that the creatures are from this world and had been fought within the past but are soulless and wrapped in evil of another world, which explains how they have became more powerful. Naamah the Soul Eater reveals her intentions and wants to feed the Chase's souls to her Demon Core and convert them to her underlings. Dio comments that Naamah must be eliminated otherwise the rest of this world would be destroyed. Dialogue Beginning Was this place always here in Ellia? ...No. No such place ever existed in this world. And it's not of this world either. I have a bad feeling about this... Naamah: Humans. Souls. Come, come to me... !!! No, its dangerous! It'd be best to stay away! That's what I think, anyway. Look around. I think it's already too late to turn back. Aaaah! I'll smash 'em, golem and all! Boss Haa... Haaaa... I haven't said anything yet, but I get two different feelings from the monsters here. Haaa... These monsters are certainly of this world. But they do not appear to have souls. Yes. And they seem to be wrapped in some evil, other worldly fog. Naamah: I am Naamah...give your souls to me... Humans. Prepare to join the ranks of the underworld! ... "Ranks of the underworld"? What the heck does that mean? What is she talking about? ... If we don't destroy her now, our entire world as we know it will be destroyed. Naamah: Give your souls to us... Give in to the Demon Core... Item Drop * Aging Core * Refined Topaz * Refined Ruby * Refined Sapphire * Falcon Armor Set Trivia *The "Random Room" doors are actually the doors used in Season 1. *Dio's appearance here suggests that this dungeon took place after his recruitment at Relics of Kounat. Also, his objective to destroy the Dimensional Portals may have also led the Chase here. *According to Berkas's history, the Sanctum of Destruction originated from the Underworld due to the weakening of the seals on the Dimensional Portals, allowing demons (and apparently their hubs) to cross over into Aernas. This is also evident in-game when Naamah says "Prepare to join the ranks of the underworld!" *This is the only dungeon where actual enemies attack in a Platform Map. *This is the only dungeon that has a Platform Map within the Boss Room. Category:Dungeons Category:Modes